online_wrestling_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Xander
Lance Xander (July 17, 1995) is an American professional wrestler. He's currently signed with the Online Wrestling Federation under the ring name Lance Xander. Backstory Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2015 - 2018) In December 2014, Lance Xander signed with the WWE, alongside his tag-team partner, Jayden Jet. They both trained in the Performance Centre until October 2015. Soon after, they made their debut in NXT, where they fought under the team name "Undisputed Future". NXT's newest tag-team shocked the world when they ran out to the ring and attacked the Tag Team Champions, the Revival. Seven days after their untamed assault, they made their intentions clear. They wanted a title shot at the next NXT Takeover event and didn't want to sit back and wait for the opportunity. When they entered the backstage area, they were greeted by a sneak attack by the Revival. Eventually, the brawl was broken up and the championship match was scheduled for NXT Takeover: Respect in Winter Park, Florida. Furthermore, the match was made into a Ladder match. During the match, Jayden Jet put Scott Dawson through a ladder, which was bridged between the ring apron and the barricade. Dash Wilder was also put through the announce table by Lance Xander. Similarly, Xander was busted open after being hit in the face by a ladder. In the end, it was the Undisputed Future who walked away victorious, capturing the NXT Tag Team Championships in the process. Xander & Jet would hold the championships until April 1st, 2016 (177 days). The titles would be taken by American Alpha (Jason Jordan & Chad Gable) after a historic match at NXT Takeover: Dallas. Shortly after their title loss, the Undisputed Future was called up to the main roster, where they debuted on the RAW after Wrestlemania 32. They instantly made an impact when they targeted the New Day. The Undisputed Future made their way to the ring with steel chairs in hand, viciously assaulting Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods before Big E unexpectedly returned from injury to support his New Day partners. The next night on Smackdown, the New Day got their revenge when they defeated the Undisputed Future in an Extreme Rules Tag Team Match. After the match, the Undisputed Future went insane and started dismantling the ringside area. As a result, the New Day was forced to put their Tag Team Championships on the line against the Undisputed Future at Payback. Furthermore, Xavier Woods was banned from ringside to ensure that the New Day didn't have the numbers advantage. During their Payback encounter, the Undisputed Future decided to try and cheat their way to victory by stealing one of Eddie Gurrero's old tricks. While the referee was down, Jayden Jet went under the ring to grab a steel chair, but Big E noticed what was happening and stopped Jayden Jet in his tracks. Eventually, the Undisputed Future won the match, along with the titles, but they weren't finished there - they wanted to punish the New Day. Xander grabbed a table from beneath the ring and set it up at ringside before Jayden Jet placed Kofi Kingston onto the table and hit him with a moonsault. Then, they set their sights on New Day's muscle, Big E. Suddenly, the New Day's music filled the arena and Xavier Woods ran out to save the rest of the New Day. Lance Xander & Jayden Jet fled the venue via the crowd. The Undisputed Future would hold the championships for a total of 87 days before losing the championships to the New Day on an episode of RAW. Lance & Jayden would only be without the Tag Team Championships for a week, as they used their rematch clause and won the titles back on RAW. This reign would last until January 13th, 2017 (204 days) when they were defeated by Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins. By this point, the championships had been renamed to the RAW Tag Team Championships. In July 2017, Xander decided to leave WWE to start a career elsewhere. However, Jayden didn't follow in his footsteps and decided to stay with WWE for another year. Blade Championship Wrestling (2017 - present) In August 2017, Xander made a shocking debut in BCW when he disgusted himself as a security guard and brutally attacked BCW Legend, Cole Quinn. During the assault, Lance powerbombed Cole through a car windshield. A few days after the attack, Lance was confronted by Barron Blade, the Owner of BCW. At this point, it was revealed that the car Cole was powerbombed through belonged to Blade. Consequently, Lance was forced to pay a fine of $25,000 for repairs. As a result of the broken windshields, Xander was also put into a Scrap Trap match against Cole Quinn and Brody Tyson (in a 2-on-1 Handicap match). The team of Cole & Brody destroyed Xander, constantly using the steel structure to their advantage. In the end, the numbers game was too much for Lance and he ended up losing the match. Championships & Accomplishments World Wrestling Federation * 1x NXT Tag Team Champion (1x with Jayden Jet) * 2x RAW Tag Team Champion (2x with Jayden Jet)